Zero Guilt
Who is Zero Guilt? Zero Guilt is one of the many people who play VRChat and is close friends with Nagzz21. Zero helps put things in motion, including and not limited to, encouraging RibbonHeart to become Rad and Joey's child. Lore Biography/History After the Riches After the events of 'Mad Father: The Game' (where Zero Guilt's avatar is from), the burning of her mansion lead her, Maria (her maid), and Snowball (pet bunny) to leave and survive on their own. However, Maria and Snowball had died protecting her. Soon after Zero had begun roaming from place to place, and becoming more and more skinny and malnourished to the point of possible death. Until one day she stumbled upon the Great Pug and Ashunera who gave them a place to stay and live; the exchange between Ash and Zero. After Ashunera had left for her own endeavors, Zero had begun running the Great Pug on their own until Joey Bagels stepped in. Terrible Service After a terrible table service, Joey Bagels tried to call the cops on Zero for harassment and theft but with Zero's quick thinking had turned the situation around and got Joey arrested. The situation escalated as Zero, multiple members of The Great Pug and Joey Bagels had entered the interrogation room. Zero had chased after Joey who escaped and was hiding inside the elevator door. After ramming herself a bit too many times, she slowly lost her sense to hurt Joey but instead grew to befriend him and escape together. After Zero's conversion, she decided to leave the Great Pug and pursue finding her former boss and her future master Ashunera. Life After the Pug Struggling to find Ashunera, the somewhat kind-hearted man mafia boss had used his connections with the Mafia to help track them down for Zero and reconnecting the two once more. Zero had begun serving Ashunera in multiple tasks from cleaning, to cooking, to killing and doing the laundry. When she had fallen into a slumber, Zero would sneak out and hang out with Joey Bagels and the crew and begin their adventures together. Zero had began getting closer and closer to Joey Bagels and slowly becoming his wing-man in various situations. Reminisce During one of their regular group outings, Zero had noticed something was amiss and it was Joey Bagels connected with arm and hand to an outsider, named Lanfear. At first, Zero had no interest in her, but as time passed Zero had begun getting close and closer and noticing there was a close resemblance to Maria, from the elegant and polite demeanor and the Mansion she owns, The Lanfear Estate. It reminded her of home, her past before everything had gone wrong and caused her to grow an affinity to Lanfear. The comfort of being home once more soothed Zero but only for a short time, until a man named Chipz tries to steal it all away from her, stealing Lanfear. Loyalty Zero seeks to offer help to Joey Bagels, in the only way she knows how. Rad's Nightmare Zero was present when Rad suddenly awakened from a bad dream, he told her about Joey's current situation, with Rad acknowledging it with a sad look, after spending a few moments he then suggested that they go see MaTSix. (To be Continued...) Personality & Quirks To be added... Gallery Add a gallery here. this text after it is added Trivia * Zero once had the words ''Kill Zone on his under-thighs. * The Wii Shop music IS his theme with different versions of it. * Zero is the reason Rad and Joey now have one of the cutest kids. * Zero once "''Smacked Klaus's arse like an African Drum." * He was a part of the reason there was a "Girls of VRChat" swimsuit calendar. * He is the master of disguise with all his different styles of avatars. * Was once with Dounatsu. but now going after the Lanfear Estate's battle maid, Patchiiri. * Zero's first appearance was in the Nagzz VRChat Adventures episode titled "I GOT SICK AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK". * Zero Guilt has an odd obsession with feeding people guns. 10% are chocolate, the rest is Iron and Anthrax. Category:Characters Category:People Category:Articles Still Underconstruction